


Time Has its Price

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	Time Has its Price

Hart breathed deeply and evenly in his sleep, Kite standing stock still behind him. "I know you're there." He said. A chill crept through the air. Kite had never been one to believe in ghosts.

That was until Astral. That was until he had woken up one day with a faded outline of a man beside him, before he kept feeling cold without regard for the temperature, and before he started hearing his voice-smooth, calm, analytical.

It was almost like his own, Kite thought, when he described it like that.

He heard heavy breaths, so close to his ear he could feel it warming his skin, even as a cold hand fell on his shoulder. "Hart. Your brother."

"I killed them for him." Kite said, and his breathing matched Astral's now. "This, this makes it all worth it."

"You have always been so determined, Kite." Astral said. "But I wasn't going to ask if it was worth it for you."

"Then what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask," Astral said, "if you were worth me sticking around." A cold finger traced down his cheek. "This makes it worth it."


End file.
